


A reason why

by inkshipharry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkshipharry/pseuds/inkshipharry
Summary: Harry Styles , a high school student, one day he receives a package from a good friend which contains seven cassette tapes used by Louis Tomlinson, a classmate who has recently committed suicide. Each tape details a reason why he did what he did."You really don't know what's going on in someone else's life."





	A reason why

Beginning

Harry's POV 

\- 15th March 2017 -  
This past week has been like hell for me.. A boy i was quite close with committed suicide. I've never felt pain that bad in all of my life. I don't understand how some people can say harsh words to someone so kind hearted as Louis.

Walking through the school halls and seeing a memorial around louis' locker every day, it brings the emotional feeling back. I saw Eleanor ( louis' ex ) placing some flowers on the memorial, well wherever she can find room. 

"Hey Harry." Eleanor greeted me with a small smile and her eyes bloodshot from crying. Her relationship with louis hit rock bottom and i know the reason , but she still cared about him a lot.

"Hi eleanor." I responded. "I don't want to ask how you are because your facial expression shows how you're feeling, haven't you slept?." I asked her. 

"Not really." She replied while rubbing her eyes slightly. "I know our relationship didn't work out but he was still my best friend and him not being here feels like i don't have anyone."

Me and eleanor have never seen eye to eye but she was a nice girl and seeing her like this is exactly how i'm feeling.. Broken on the inside and trying to be strong on the outside. 

"I know we don't each other well but if you need someone to talk to i'm here." 

"Thank you Harry i appreciate it."

"No problem, well anyway i better get to class." 

I gave eleanor a small wave and started to walk towards my first class which was english.. A lesson i had with Louis. I walked straight towards my seat while everyone was just talking and throwing paper balls around. 

The teacher was doing their job and boring us all while explaining what work we had to do in the lesson. My eyes found their way to louis' empty seat which was 2 seats away from me, the student that sat between us barely showed up so i used to have quiet conversations with louis when the teacher wasn't looking or pass each other notes. 

 

\- Day dream - ( when i write day dream , i basically mean flashbacks from when louis was alive )

"Hey styles , you've cut your hair." Louis said with a smile.

"Yeah i wanted a change instead of curly locks."

"Well it suits you anyway.. i mean the curls did too but so does short hair."

"Thanks tommo."

"You coming to get ready for the game.?

"Yeah i'll catch up with you in a bit."

 

\- Reality - 

"Harry." "Harry." "Harry styles." My name was repeating over and over again. I snapped out of my day dream and realised it was the teacher. Ugh go away.

"Oh.. umm.. sorry sir." I aplogised.

"School is for learning not day dreaming."

'well if you wasn't boring i wouldn't be day dreaming' i thought. 

 

Finally home time. I walked out of the school grounds with my hands in the pockets of my jacket and started my walk home. 

After 5 mins i noticed a car pull up beside me, i suddenly noticed it was Niall. Niall was also a close friend , but not as close as louis. "Do you want a lift bro?." Niall offered.

"Sure , thanks." I got into Niall's car, which was a black mercedes. I placed my school bag infront of my feet and leaned back into the seat with a big sigh. 

"You alright?." Niall asked.

I gave him a 'really? you asked that' look. 

"Wrong question to ask, Louis was a good lad and i was really happy to have someone like him as a friend and of course i'm still glad i have you."

"Thanks Niall , i'm glad i still have you too." 

The journey to my house seemed forever. Mainly because me and Niall stayed in silence with the radio on. I placed my head against the window and watching all the trees go past, but i saw my house come into view. "Cheers for ride bro, i'll see you tomorrow." I unclipped my seat belt and started to open the door.

"Wait, Harry." Niall stopped me. "I have something to give you. " 

I saw niall reach into the back of his car and he grabbed a shoe box ? why would he give me a shoe box.

"A shoe box ? why ?."

"Look inside it when you go into your room, oh you'll need this." Niall then handed me a tape player. "Make sure you listen, see you tomorrow."

And with that Niall drove off. I'm still a bit confused.  
I walked into my house and realised my mum and robin are still working and gemma is probably with her boyfriend. 

I made my way up to my room and decided to sit on my bed. I opened the shoe box and found 7 tapes... why would niall give me some tapes ? I placed one into the tape player and hit the play button. It was silent for a while ... but then. 

"Hey, it's louis. Louis tomlinson. You're hearing my voice on whatever device you listen too. If you're listening to these tapes then i want you to understand why i did what i did."


End file.
